As personal computers have increased in power and decreased in size, portable computers have become more useful and powerful. Initially, "portable" computers were essentially ruggedized desktop computers, requiring use of a desk top and access to household current. Eventually, battery-powered portable computers commonly featuring a liquid crystal display ("LCD") and weighing 10 to 20 pounds allowed true freedom for the computer user. Notebook computers weighing from 4 to 10 pounds and having a length and width approximating that of notebook paper offered an increased degree of portability, without substantially sacrificing desktop computer power. Notebook and other portable computers almost universally employ a clamshell design comprising a hinged housing that opens to an operating position wherein a keyboard and display screen within the clamshell are exposed for data input and display. In their closed position, the keyboard and display screen are protected from damage within the clamshell. Clamshell portable computers are primarily designed to accept data entry from a user seated before the computer. Such clamshell portable computers are particularly useful in applications requiring extensive entry of textual data, such as word processing or database interaction.
Since the advent of the notebook computer, evermore smaller clamshell portable computers have been tested in the marketplace. Some of these smaller units have not generally enjoyed much success, primarily due to limitations their size places on their input/output ("I/O") devices, particularly in their keyboards and display screens.
One solution to the above problem has come in the form of so-called tablet portable computers wherein the clamshell design as described above is eliminated in favor of a single, generally rectangular housing featuring only a display screen on an exterior surface thereof. Since the traditional keyboard is eliminated, data entry is primarily by way of stylus wherein a user writes or types on the display screen. Such tablet portable computers primarily find utility in applications as replacements for clipboards or other notetaking devices and thus are primarily designed to accept brief data entry from a user on the g.
Another solution to the problem has proven useful and quite popular. So-called personal digital assistants ("PDA"s), such as Newton.RTM. by Apple Computer, Inc., comprise a generally-rectangular chassis having a front surface thereon. The front surface is typically dominated by an LCD visual display. In contrast to most other computer designs, a PDA does not contain a traditional "QWERTY" or other-style keyboard. Instead, PDAs are equipped with a few control buttons on the front surface and a stylus. A user wishing to enter data to the PDA must use the stylus to write on the display.
Unfortunately, all of the above portable computers share a common problem that is, to large degree, brought about by their very capability. Their increasing lightness, portability, cost, familiarity and capacity to hold valuable data subject them to the risk of theft. Because users find their portable computers so useful, they carry them wherever they go, setting them on tables in the library, park benches, chairs at the office and the like.
The prior art has been unable to provide a simple, attractive solution to the problem of discouraging or preventing such theft. The prior art has offered cables that allow a user to lock the computer to a fixed object, but these cables are add-on devices that are heavy, bulky, unwieldy and quite unattractive.
Instead, what is needed in the art are a security system and method that are fully integrated into the portable computer, are effective and are easy for the user to enable and disable.